Next
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: Horny and bored with her bio clock pounding away in her brain, Rosalie imagines what her life would be like with each new patient who responds to NEXT!


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **3850

**Pairing: **Rosalie/Emmett Rosalie/Jasper Rosalie/Jake Rosalie/Alice (not all at once)

**Summary: **Horny and bored with her bio clock pounding away in her brain, Rosalie imagines what her life would be like with each new patient who responds to NEXT!

**Disclaimer: **Mild lemons. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.

**Next**

RPOV

Un-fucking believable. The first nice day of spring, and where was I? In a doctor's office. And to make it worse, I wasn't even sick! As a thirtieth birthday present to myself, I had booked a trip to Australia next month. While some people would be all excited to ride in the back of a tour bus looking at the kangaroos and koalas in the wild, I wanted to see everything the country had to offer, what was under and around the island. I had booked a cave exploration trip and a free diving expedition. Everything was set until I got the paperwork and realized that I needed a physical for both. So here I sat, on a day I could be hiking or rock climbing, in this doctor's office with a room full of sick people. I just hoped this doctor was quick.

"Jasper Whitlock, you're next," the nurse called from the door. I watched as a tall lanky man stood and walked across the room. He had amazing amber colored eyes and honey blonde hair that seemed to have a life of its own. It was wavy and hung just above his jaw line. His thin, but muscular body was obvious to see through his tight fitting surfer's shirt that clung nicely to his chest. The shorts he wore showed just how tan he was and I couldn't help wondering if he was that dark all over. As he walked past, I smiled and said "Good Morning". He nodded and simply said, "Morning" back.

His voice was soft and held an intriguing hint of southern accent. I imagined him sitting on the beach, his hair still wet from surfing, his board standing in the sand beside him as he rubbed suntan lotion on his chest and arms.

"Need a hand putting that on your back?" I asked.

"That would be great, thanks. I'm Jasper, by the way. Since you are going to get rather familiar with my body, I guess you should at least know that much." He laughed at his own joke. Really? His over confidence was kind of cute for some reason. Weird, right?

"I'm Rosalie, everyone calls me Rose though." I started to lather lotion on his back and right away I was hooked. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, his body so well defined. The slightest touch on his skin sent a shiver through his muscles and I felt the way they moved under my fingers. I started to massage his shoulders and had to remind myself that I didn't know him well enough for that, yet.

"There you go, Jasper" I said with a slightly embarrassed cough as I moved away.

"You didn't have to stop, you know. That felt pretty good!" The half pout on his face was really cute and I couldn't pass on the open invitation to touch him freely.

A few other people were on the beach when we first met, but I was oblivious to anything or anyone else but Jasper. He was cute, well-built and liked a lot of the things I liked. It looked as if I had found the perfect guy. We spent the rest of the day talking and surfing. Despite our many common interests, he was a vegetarian and I was a diehard meat eater, that probably still had a half-eaten bag of jerky in her purse. I decided to overlook this one thing since I really enjoyed his company. I was happy to accept his invitation to stay for a bon fire.

We watched the sunset as we ate burgers that didn't seem quite right to me. We lay on a blanket by the fire, looking up at the stars, while Jasper recited poetry and told stories about some of the ungodly places he had travelled to. He told me how he would have loved to live out of a van, the way hippies did in the 70's. I felt a knot start to form in my stomach, but passed it off as excitement at meeting such an interesting guy.

I was starting to think it might be the time to steal a kiss from Jasper, when I leaned over and kissed me first. We made love on the blanket under the stars and it made me feel young and free.

We had many dates like that. On the beach, in the woods, each of them making me feel carefree. We did move out of our places and move in together, in his van. We traveled all over the country seeing everything, experiencing everything. I felt like that little kid who never grew up.

I sat there watching the sun set into the Pacific Ocean as a family walked hand in hand down the beach. The father was carrying a sleeping toddler in one arm and his wife was wrapped in the other. A little girl ran before them gathering shells occasionally showing them to her parents. They got to their car and I watched as they carefully buckled the children in the back seat. The couple stopped and kissed before getting into their sedan and driving off. No doubt back to work, back to the daily grind. It was something I left behind, but now I missed.

I stared down at my legs, covered in hair. Jasper said he liked me better natural, but I hated it. I turned around to look at Jasper, my peter pan; still asleep on the sleeping bag we called our bed. I hopped out of the van causing it to shift.

"Where are u going baby?" Jasper asked sleepily.

"To get a razor, and to grow up," I said walking away. I knew as much as work could be a drag, I needed that, and I realized then, how much I did want children.

The sound of the nurse opening the door and calling out, "Next...Jacob Black," brought me out of my day dream.

"That's ME!" I heard someone shout from the other side of the room. I turned to see that the next patient looked and sounded like a football player who was pumped up for the "Big Game" and the party that followed. He had a very serious expression on his face. It was as if he had to concentrate really hard on what he was doing. I giggled to myself as he was only walking across the room. He chose that moment to look at me and I blushed, having gotten caught giggling at another human being. He took the blush as interest.

"I'll see _you_ shortly, Babe." The cocky jock thing did nothing for me at all, but I just smiled and tried to imagine what our life would be like if it _were_my thing. Our first date would no doubt be at a sports bar where he could drink with his "Buds" and flirt with all the waitresses. He would try to act like he didn't know them at first. You know, like John Travolta in Grease?

"Hey Babe let's sit over at the high table. I love letting my feet dangle off the chair".

Of course the high table was right between the kitchen and the men's room. The bar was a dive. The odor coming from the restroom made it obvious that they didn't know what bleach was. Every time someone walked past our table, the scent made me feel ill.

He ordered every nasty looking appetizer that was on the menu and a pitcher of beer.

"You don't mind do ya, Babe? This place is the BOMB! I used to eat here before every game when I was in high school. Then someone found out that I wasn't really supposed to be drinking and they kicked me out."

He belched loudly and laughed at the grossed out expression I couldn't help but make.

"Then I kicked ass in the biggest game of the year and they didn't mind me and my buds coming in to celebrate"

He dove into the food that was set before him as if he hadn't eaten in days. I tried to pick at the wings, but they were just too un-appealing for me to even think of digesting.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked, as he took the untouched wings off my plate.

I don't know what made me say yes when he asked me out again. Maybe a morbid sense of curiosity? Maybe I was more desperate for attention from the opposite sex than I thought. He didn't even try to have sex with me. At first I thought he was trying to be cool about it. Then I started to think that he wasn't really into me. I considered not going out with him anymore, I mean, it wasn't like I was really enjoying myself. On the occasions we did go out, we went with his friends and all he did was drink and eat.

After a month of bad dates and no sex, I couldn't take it anymore. When he came to pick me up, I blocked his entrance into my house. Without even a hello, I jumped right in.

"Jake, are you interested in me at all? Because we have been seeing each other for a month now and you have yet to kiss me goodnight let alone try to cop a feel. If you think I am going to keep going to dive bars and pretend to enjoy myself one more time..."

He stood there looking at me like a stupid puppy.

"Aw hell, Rose. I didn't think you were into me. You don't eat or drink anything when we go out, you don't like my friends, and you won't come anywhere near me when we are out. I couldn't understand why you kept saying yes to going out with me"

From then on out we had sex every night, and surprisingly, good sex. Trouble was it was too good and my birth control failed, repeatedly. Jr. came into the world 6 months after the wedding, the twins, Edward and Carlisle 20 months after him and Bella 18 months after them. The TV was on either cartoons or sports twenty four hours a day. The "Buds" lived in the garage in the winter and on the deck in the warmer months. I traded my fancy sports car for a minivan to cart my brood of kids to their various sporting events. Jr. followed his daddy's footsteps right onto the football field. The twins were into hockey and baseball. Bella, being the only girl, did whatever her little heart desired, but make no mistake she was just as big a hellion as her brothers.

Jake was so proud of his brood, but he didn't lift a finger to help in their care or raising. It didn't take long until I couldn't even remember the last time I took a shower let alone shaved my legs. Being sleep deprived and run ragged, I started to look ten years older than I actually was. My hair was prematurely greying and was never out of a ponytail. My clothes looked like I didn't know how to feed myself without making a mess and I had bags under my eyes. I never had to worry about gaining weight; I was too busy running all over god's creations...

It was a blessing to once again be startled out of my daydreaming by the sweet sound of the nurse calling the next in line.

"Alice Brandon, you're next," the nurse called again. I hadn't ever thought of myself being with a woman, but I was having so much fun with my fantasizing, I decided to give it a try. And after the life I had imagined with Jake and that herd of boys, thinking about a woman was a welcome change.

When I looked closely at her, I realized that she was actually very attractive. She had short black hair and bright green eyes. Her complexion was so clear, her skin looked like porcelain. She wore tight jeans and a pink t-shirt. She was very petite, but she looked athletic.

I could imagine her working out with me in the mornings and talking over the Sunday paper. I could envision it perfectly.

"Morning Alice," I said, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning Rose," she smiled at me from her downward facing dog position. She was wearing my favorite pair of yoga pants and she looked adorable.

After stretching, we sat on the front porch drinking our coffee.

"What should we do today?" she asked me in her sweet voice.

I loved that she was so open to ideas and let me decide what we were going to do. She wasn't afraid of a strong woman like some men were. She didn't mind me taking the lead at all.

"I was thinking maybe we could spend the morning in bed," I grinned. "And then go for a jog this afternoon. I'd love to go out to that new restaurant that opened down the street tonight for dinner. What do you think sweetie?"

She nodded and bit her lip. I knew what that look meant. It meant she was ready for anything, and I wasted no time in getting her into the bedroom.

I imagined us in bed all morning, knowing exactly how to please each other. Her soft hands on my body. No hairy guy shoving a dick in my face, just a soft sweet pussy. I'd never tasted a woman, but as I imagined Alice becoming undone in front of me, I began to warm up to the idea. I thought about my fingers gripping her short hair as she buried her face between my legs. Her perky little tits would bounce as I fucked her with my dildo and when we were done, we would hold each other. She wouldn't simply grunt and roll over, or get up to go watch a football game.

I imagined us like that week after week, month after month. Nothing would change.

Years later, I walked into the living room and noticed her in my new favorite pair of yoga pants.

"God Alice, where are your pants? I bet they are in that pile of laundry that you still haven't done," I said in a clipped tone.

"Rose, I'll do it later," she said in her childlike voice, which was no longer as cute as it once was.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," I grumbled. Why did I always have to decide what to do? It was annoying how she never seemed to have an opinion or was never able to make a decision.

"We could try that new bistro for dinner," she said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving her yoga mat and half empty cup of coffee on the floor to pick up later. She knew that I would get annoyed at her and just pick up after her as usual. If I didn't get annoyed and just do it for her.

"We eat out all of the time. Let's just stay in tonight."

"We don't have anything to make," she argued. She was probably right. I was the only one who seemed to go grocery shopping, and I had been too busy at work this week to get there.

I walked back into the bedroom to shower. I heard her walk up behind me and wrap her hands around me. Her body was soft, but what I craved was the firm touch of a man. I wanted to feel his fingers on my breasts. I wanted to have his cock in my mouth, in my pussy. I wanted to have babies.

Maybe being with a woman wasn't the best idea. I mean, sharing clothes and having someone understand me would be awesome, but there was a reason I didn't have many female friends. She would simply drive me insane.

I sat there staring at the door, more depressed than ever. Not only was I sitting inside on a beautiful day, but I had just pretty much convinced myself that I would never find anyone to spend the rest of my life with.

"Next..." a sexy male voice called.

I looked up. "Me?"

"Ms. Hale?" he asked looking down at a chart. "I'm Dr. McCarty, Emmett. I don't usually do this, but since you were the last appointment and the day outside was so beautiful, I sent my assistant home." He ended his statement with a smile, and fuck me, he had dimples.

Dr. Dimples, I mused.

Now this was a guy I could fantasize being with.

His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. My mind quickly flashed with an image of a blue eyed son and daughter. Pushing that thought from my head, I focused on the rest of his body. His physical appearance was magnificent. Even through his lab coat I could see his shirt stretched tightly over his muscular chest. Oh how I wanted to tear those clothes off to see what was underneath.

That was one fantasy I could get lost in.

"Rosalie," he said, taking my hand in the dimly lit restaurant. "I've had an excellent time tonight, and I just can't seem to get enough of you. Will you come back to my place with me?"

"Yes," I said breathily.

My body tingled with anticipation as the valet brought the car around. The drive to his house was tense. Neither of us speaking much. We drove into a gated community and pulled into the driveway of a large home. Emmett got out and opened my door for me. Such a gentleman.

His house was decorated beautifully and was immaculate.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," I said admiringly.

"Thanks. I'll tell my decorator," he laughed, then added, "and my housekeeper too."

I smiled. "I guess a doctor would have a housekeeper."

After opening a bottle of wine and a tour of the house, we ended up in the master suite.

"So this is my room," he explained. "The bathroom is through there. I have a shower and a jetted tub, though I don't use it much."

"Why not? I love baths."

"You do?" he grinned.

I felt the blush creep up my chest. What the fuck? I don't blush.

He didn't actually wait for a response, but took my blush as a yes and disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear the water running and my heart started to pound in my chest.

I knew I had a rocking body, but I was still always nervous the first time anyone saw me nude.

"Rose, baby," he called from the bathroom. "Why don't you climb in the tub? I'll wait in the other room until you get in. Then I'll come in and wash your back. Ok?"

I was grateful that I would be able to undress in private and wouldn't have to strip down in front of him in the bright lights of a bathroom. I was even more pleasantly surprised when I stepped into the bathroom to find the lights dim and the room full of candles. It was the perfect seduction scene. I briefly wondered to myself how many other women had been in my exact situation, when he answered my musings.

"I've had these candles in here for a year, and I've never lit them before. Do you like it?" he asked, sounding a bit unsure of himself. And while confidence was something I loved in a man, this bit of insecurity was endearing.

I stepped into the tub and let the hot water surround my body. He sat on the edge and washed my back and my hair. I'd never had a guy do that before. It was the most amazing foreplay, and I felt like jello in his hands. When the bubbles started to pop, he didn't leave, and I didn't ask him to.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"I'd love to sexy," he smiled as he started to undress in front of me. His body was amazing. By the time he was down to his boxers I could tell that I would not be disappointed in what was under them.

I wasn't.

He slid into the opposite side of the tub and grabbed my foot. The foot massage was amazing, but it wasn't long before his fingers began working their way up my leg. He pulled me closer to him, and I found myself sitting on his lap, facing him. My breasts were no longer covered by water, and he didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at them, or the fact that he was still incredibly turned on despite the warm water.

As he pulled me in closer to capture my lips in a kiss, I could feel his erection press against my stomach. The kiss was soft and tender, but I could feel the urgency behind it as it deepened.

"I want you," he groaned into my mouth.

"Take me," I moaned breaking the kiss and throwing my head back.

He didn't miss his opportunity and caught one of my nipples I had effectively thrust into his face. He sucked gently, then fervently on each nipple as I grasped at his hair. While I was still trying to adjust to the amazing sensation of his mouth on me, he lifted me gently and lowered me onto his rock hard cock.

I gasped as I felt his shaft slide into me inch by inch. It just kept coming and coming until, when I felt my pussy could take no more, I sat once again atop his thighs.

"Oh Emmett," I gasped.

"Fuck, Rose," he murmured around my nipple which was still in his mouth.

Before I could do anything, he grabbed onto my hips and lifted me off of his cock and then thrust me back down. He repeated this movement over and over, fucking his cock with my pussy. Each time he did, his head rubbed against that sweet spot somewhere inside of me that caused my entire body to tingle.

"I'm going to cum Emmett," I panted.

"Yeah, baby, me too," he growled, thrusting up into me as he slammed me down again and again on his cock. "Cum with me Rose. Will you cum with me?"

I panted as the orgasm overtook me.

"Rose...Rose...Rose," he chanted. "Rose?... Miss Hale?" he said. His actual voice brought me out of my fantasy. He was standing in front of me, clearly waiting for a response from me.

"Huh?" I replied, sounding like an idiot.

He chuckled. "I said, Rose, will you come with me?"

I felt the blush creep up and settle on my cheeks.

"Yes, I'd love to cum with you," I giggled.


End file.
